Delor Independent Fleet
Multiloquio desinentibus navigabat. ~ Fleet motto, meaning "When words fail, we sail." The Delor Independant Fleet (DIF) is the major naval power for the island nation of Delor, which in turn owes its name to the ancient maritime family that oversees it. Once a noble-minded mercenery group, the DIF has since become a common sight in many waters, their ships often emplyed by other navies that hire them for support and cover, or as goodwill ambassadors for Delor. History The history of the DIF is tied to the Delor family, whose name dates back as far as the flotilla of sailing vessels that eventually settled the archipeligo. As the flotilla was essentially a migrating colony, someone had to defend it from those that would do the beasts harm, and that task was taken up by the Delors, whose keen sense of naval strategy and choice of stout vessels kept the flotilla safe from pirates, marauders, and dangerous large sea creatures. After the flotilla established Saltspire as their port-of-call, the Delors continued to manage the fleet that defended the Islands, their numbers growing as more ships signed on to the task of keeping their one proper home safe. The DIF would likewise begin sailing outward, and as a way to curb favor from other nearby powers began offering the services of their ships in exchange for beneficial returns; one of the initial alliances they made was with a small, burgeoning maritime power known as the Vulpine Imperium, whom they've continued to support despite the rather shaky and violent nature of the political and social climate in those waters. Though their intentions were good, the DIF was not considered the official Navy of the Islands until 1611, when Admiral Pasquale Delor used a combination of tactical knowhow, wit, and a fair amount of gift-wrapped wine bottles to halt a barbarian invasion to the islands from Fyador. It was the first truly significant threat to the archipeligo, and in thanks the Patrician decreed that their home, so long nameless, be rechristened to honor the family of Delor. Since then, the DIF has remained mostly in the vicinity of Delor, though they still maintain their sail-for-hire service to other nations, and it is not uncommon to see a vessel flying the DIF's colors alongside whatever nation they currently sail under. Code Being a wholly neutral group, the DIF has a strict code of conduct that is expected to be followed by all in its employ. This has been steadfastly maintained through the ages, and the strict adherence to these rules has allowed the DIF to maintain peak efficiency''.'' Chief among the regulations for the captains and officers is staying as wholly neutral as possible. Ships are only dispatched to help allied nations with escort, support and protection. While in the employ of a given nation, the acting captain must seek out "temporary rank" within the allied Navy as well, in order to demonstrate their dedication to the task at hand: thus, the ship is considered a part of that nation's fleet until such time as the task is completed, or if there is a breach in terms agreed upon by the DIF and the foreign power whose colors they sail under. Rarely do DIF ships participate in wartime conflicts, preferring to provide moderate services at most. However, in situations where the DIF are hired for such purposes, they never choose one side over another. While this had yet to happen, the DIF Naval Code specifically states that "ships flying Delor colors, should they meet while in opposed armadas, shall not under any circumstances engage each other in combat." This is always a make-or-break measure in hiring negotiaions during wartime, and the DIF refuse to sail under anyone who wishes them to ignore this. Of utmost importance to the DIF is presentatrion. Any given vessel of the DIF could be a battleship one day, a representative craft of Delor the next, and the crew is expected to maintain a clean, orderly ship at all times, as well keep themselves as pristine as possible. Everything from manners to posture to length of fur is considered by the officers of the ship, and they attempt to enforce such with the crew (with varying levels of success). While they can be seen as strict, beasts of Delor who sail under the DIF have found that punishments levied by officers are much less severe than those of other navies, and usually involve shaming and emotional disdain rather than physical harm to enforce. Ships The DIF consists of hundreds of vessels that serve a variety of purposes, from flagships to battleships to fast courier vessels. Certain known ships of the DIF are listed below. ''DIF Wave's Star'' The current main flagship of the fleet, the Wave's Star is an impressive galleon with a long and storied history of escapades, adventures, and exploits in the service of Delor. It is captained by the weasel Viollan Delor, a veteran of the fleet who may see promotion to Admiral very soon. Viollan's wife, Saliya, serves as the first mate. ''DIF Furious Wind'' A swift battleship, known for its speed and tact. It is captained by Payton "Iron Liver" Caperski, a rat whose swift rise from swabbie to captain is used to motivate and inspire recruits of the DIF, while notably omitting the detail that Payton worked his way up by betting his officers in drinking contests and then winning. ''DIF Blue Glare'' The Glare is one of Delor's largest battleships, a man-o'-war sent out to do some of the hardiest tasks. It is captained by Varjelak Greenhilt, a monitor lizard noted for her keen tactical mind and unflinching courage in the face of danger. She's also noted for being very big and scary to her crew. ''DIF Skipping Stone'' The Stone is arguably the smallest and most pathetic vessel in the fleet, a tiny sloop with only enough room for a crew of ten, yet her service to Delor is never mocked by those that no her. A "blockade runner," the Stone can slip in and out of tight spots with ease, and is a key messanger vessel in a pinch, able to ferry information and important persons swiftly. It is captained by Daliance Dringe, a ferret considered jumpy and paranoid by some, but dedicated and focused in her cause. Category:Delor